


Crossing the Great Sea

by KittyGamer



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Links as family, Links be Links, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGamer/pseuds/KittyGamer
Summary: The Links have walked across the different plains of Hyrule but will have a bit of trouble walking across water. Luckily for them a wandering traveler has nothing else to do.





	1. Outset Island

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at knowing what tags to put so if you have any Tag suggestions or comments in general I'm open to suggestions.

Wind was a cheery person. He tried his hardest to be happy, for himself and others. He didn’t hate anything, but he strongly dislike a few things. The dark was one of them. Not that he got scared of the dark or anything. He wasn’t afraid while walking through the dark woods with little light. No, he just missed the sun. The warm light on his skin. He missed the sea breeze flowing through his hair. They had been walking through these dark woods for what seemed like a while, though Four reminded him it had only been two days.

“Anyone recognize any of this.” Time asked. All the others glanced around, shaking their heads ‘no’.

“Are we going to take another break?” Sky asked, he had been sending glances to the sky the entire walk. Wind knew he missed the sun too, but in a different way. The Chosen Hero had practically grown up among the clouds.

Twilight shook his head, “We have no clue where we are, if we can walk a bit further, I say we should try.” Time nodded in agreement, then looked at the others. “We all good to keep moving?” Time looked in Hyrule's direction, he had been quiet for most of the day. 

All the heroes nodded, and the group continued forward. The walked into a canyon of sorts, large grey rocks on both sides of the group, but the sun seemed to reach them a but more. It was after passing over a fallen log and reaching a small clearing, still surrounded by rocks when the heroes heard Wind gasp.

They all turned expecting the youngest to have see something bad, but instead the Hero of the Wind had a big smile on his face.

“I know where we are!!” With more energy than earlier the hero's dashed forward climbing out of the clearing. “Follow me!!”

 

The others had a good guess of where they were as they followed the blue blur that was the youngest hero. Though, none of them were fully prepared for the sight that greeted them beyond the blinding light. Wind was standing at the edge of a cliff looking out onto a town, it was more like a few houses, with a big smile. Wind turned to the others, “Welcome to my home! Outset Island.”

“Wow.” Twilight spoke first. While yes, all of them had seen water and heard that Wind’s Hyrule was called the great sea, they had not been fully expecting to see ocean on all sides with nothing else in sight. They might have commented more if not for a voice on the other side of a suspension bridge.

“Big brother?!” The Heroes turned to see a small girl with blonde hair in pigtails and pointed ears. “Aryll!” WInd began to run to her. The two hugged each other tightly.

“Big brother you’re back! Where did you go? Did you bring me anything? Where’s Tetra? How did you end up in the forest I didn’t see you arrive?” Aryll asked a few more questions then turned to behold the other heroes, “Who are they?”

“These are my friends! Time, Twilight, Wild, Four, Legend, Hyrule, Warrior, and Sky.” Wind pointed to each respectively, “Guys, this is my little sister Aryll.”

Aryll waved and asked more questions, which the youngest hero did his best to answer. The others began to take in the view. Twilight made his way to stand next to wild, who had gone slightly stiff. 

“You gonna be ok?” Twi put a hand on Wild’s shoulder. Wild shrugged, “Yeah, stupid memories I can’t even remember.” Twilight could only offer a smile.

 

 

The heroes proceed to meet everyone in town, including Wind’s grandma who gave them soup. Wild nearly begged for the recipe.

“We should get moving.” Time told them, they had seated themself along the porch. “How?” Legend raised a brow and gestured to the open ocean, “If you haven’t noticed old man, we are stuck in the middle of an ocean.” 

“We could always sail.” Sky chimed in.

“We have no boat.” Warriors looked along the coast, “and looks like most of these folks don’t either.”

“I couldn’t help but overhear,” The heroes turned to see a girl walking up to them. She wore a simple blue collared shirt dress, black leggings, and brown boots. Her brown eyes were sharp and her brown hair was put up into a small bun which sat on top of her head. “You boys need a ride.”

“And you have one?” Wild gestured once again to the empty beach.

She gave a small huff but didn’t drop her smirk, “My boys are coming back to pick me up, should be here tomorrow if the letter I got can be trusted. Once they get here I can give you boys a ride”  
It was a surprise to see Wind step forward, eyes narrowed, “What’s your price.”

The girl raise her arms in defense, the two were the same allowing them to be face to face, “No price, it’s the least I can do for the Heroes of Hyrule.”

Wind seemed taken aback by her answer, “How….”

“I told her all about you brother!” Aryll gently hung on her brothers arm. “I told her stories in exchange to hear her stories. She’s a great listener.”

“And you are a great storyteller.” The women smiled, Aryll beamed at the complement.

“It would be improper if I didn’t introduce myself,” The women took a small bow, “Name’s Jacalyn, I am a traveler of sorts.” She gave a small jerk of her head as she spoke the last words. “I’ll leave to your family, if you want a spot on my ship it’s yours. The offers open.” With that she walked away, walking towards the forest.

 

“Should we trust her?” Legend had stated the question they had been thinking since Jacalyn left. 

“Is there any reason why we can?” Sky played with his sailcloth as he spoke.

“She’s most likely a pirate,” Time explained, “most can’t be trusted.”

“Most.” Legend repeated. 

“That means we can maybe trust her.” Warriors chimed in.

“Even if we can’t, we can take them if the try to attack us.” Wild glanced at the path she walked up, Jacalyn was sitting atop the cliff, gazing out towards the sunset.

“We don’t know how many we’d be facing.” Warriors had been in plenty of strategy meetings to know never underestimate the enemy.

“We faced the the destruction of hyrule, I think we can handle a couple pirates.’ Wild argued. “They give us a ride or we get a boat. Win Win.” 

Twilight began to argue with Wild and Time knew that would go nowhere. Instead the eldest turned to the youngest, “Wind, what do you think, you know what kinda people come around here.”

Wind looked troubled, “I mean, the only bad people around here worked for Ganon, but…” Wind looked at the cliff. “I’ve never seen her before.”

“The ocean is pretty big…” Hyrule started but was immediately interrupted by Wind, “Yeah the ocean is big!! And maybe we were always on opposite ends! But You’d think I would have at least heard of her! Maybe passed her… I don’t know.” The Hero of the Wind lost energy as he talked. 

“But,” Wind picked himself up, “I say we take the chance.”

The others nodded, some more slowly and it was decided, they would follow the strange girl.

 

 

“Glad to hear it.” Jacalyn shook Trime’s hand. She had a firm grip, maybe to show she wasn’t go to back down. Or maybe Time was just reading into it too much. 

The other were around.

Wild was trying out his new recipe under the watchful eye of Wind’s grandmother.

Legend, Four and Warriors were sitting on the beach talking. 

Hyrule was exploring the island.

Sky and Wind followed Aryll to her outlook to watch for the ship that was supposed to arrive soon.

And Twilight was by Time’s side, trying to get a read on their new companion. And it looked like she was trying to do the same.

 

“Time and Twilight right?” Jacalyn gave a lazy wink, “If we’re gonna be partners I guess I should learn all your names, right?”

“It would make things easier.” Twi managed to smile.

“So, you said you’re a traveler?” Time raised his brow.

“Yep, I’ve been around the block a few times.”

“So why are you here without your ship?”

“Well,” Jacalyn rubbed her neck, “Windfall Island is at least a day or two away, and we needed supplies. But, I wanted to learn about where the Hero of the Wind lived so the boys drops me off and went to get supplies.”

Before Time r Twi could question her word choice Wind and Aryll were rushing towards them shouting, Sky not too far behind.

“Look! Look!” Aryll shouted, pointing North. A medium sized ship was slowly approaching. “That’s your ship right?” 

Jacalyn smiled at the girl with such fondness, “Yep. That's the Kalar.”

“The Kalar?” Sky looked out towards the ship.

The ship itself looked like most others, a dull, worn down reddish brown color, the only difference being there was a blue accent color.

“Yep, where I come from it means ‘Home’, or at least I think.” The girl gave an awkward laugh.

Time sent Wind and Sky to round up the others, while he spoke to Twilight. Twi could hear Aryll talking to Jacalyn a few feet away.

 

“You’re leaving so soon?” Aryll gave a sad smile.

“Yeah, sorry, I got to get some of my boys home.” Jacalyn responded, her tone seemed to consist of sadness and something else, something Twilight couldn’t pick up on.

“Will you come back?”

“I can’t make any promises, but if I’m ever in the area, I’ll stop by. Ok?”

“Yeah!! You’ll bring more stories too right?”

“Only if you can tell me some new ones too!”

Aryll eagerly nodded, and Jacalyn smiled.

 

The ship proceed to dock and Wind could only count five men standing as the crew. Jacalyn waved at them and they all seemed pleased to see her.

While she walked up to the ship and, Time could only assume, explain the new arrangements to her crew, Four walked up to Time’s side. 

“So we’re going through with this.” The smallest hero asked.

“Yep.” Time answered simply.

The boys said goodbye to Outset Island and boarded The Kalar.

 

Jacalyn introduced the heroes to ‘her boys’.

Regen was the smallest of her crew, standing an inch below Jacalyn. He had red hair and hazel eyes. His outfit consisted of a white undershirt, green vest, brown shorts and shoes. He had a gentle and warm voice, his personality seemed to match.

Qin was about as tall as Wild and had green eyes and brown hair. He seemed blunt and straightforward, but it was clear he cared for the rest. The man wore a simple purple button up shirt, grey pants, and black shoes.

Hal caught the eyes of the heroes. Their face and body was more feminine, but Jacalyn introduced him as the boy she has had around the longest. His eyes were a deep green and his hair was a faded blonde. His smile had a bit of mischief behind it. Like the others he wore an plain colored button up shirt, shorts and shoes.

Fellin was older man, his brown hair was starting to grey and his blue eyes were hazy. He seemed the most reserved of the bunch, his shoulders slouched under an invisible weight.

Willian seemed to be the youngest, his brown hair and eyes were bright. And his personality seemed similar to Wind’s. 

There was one more person on the ship, a disheveled women. Her eyes, hidden behind round glasses, were a green were tired and her reddish brown hair was in a loose braid trailing down to her lower back. She wore a similar shirt dress to Jacalyn, though this woman’s was a dull green color reminding the heroes of the green most once dawned. Wind even noticed a similar belt to the one he once wore. “Sorry.” Was the first words the heroes heard she speak. 

“Amila, there’s no need to apologize. These are the the heroes,” Jacalyn proceed to introduce them, “Guys, this is Amila, she’s kinda a fan.” Amila smiled awkwardly and fidgeted with her glasses.

The heroes were about to say something, Wind mostly, when Jacalyn narrowed her eyes and the entire boat seemed to go quiet.

The women smile was still present while she stepped forward, “I think were far enough now.” Time stiffened and felt the others do so as well. 

“Now now,” Jacalyn’s smile was still there, “I just want to have a civil conversation.”

Twilight let out a low growl and Time watched as some of the crew members flinched. 

“Just a simple ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ question.”

The light seemed to vanish from her eyes as she stared down the heroes.

“Most of you aren’t from this world are you?”


	2. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a story, and every story should be told, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the rambling of a person with too much time and mediocre storytelling abilities.  
> I feel I focus a bit more on the new characters than the Links, but I feel I enjoy more of how the Link's interact with them. We will touch a few headcanons eventually. None solely my own, actually most are from the LinkedUniverse discord. But we'll get to all that eventually. Enjoy.

“Most of you aren’t from this world are you?”

The heroes stiffened. Time froze. The others weren’t sure what to do either, their leader being stunned didn’t help. 

“Come on fairy boy,” Jacalyn smiled, rolling her eyes, “like I said it’s a yes or no question.”

“Jacalyn…” Amila reached an arm out and placed it on Jacalyn’s shoulder. The latter let out a deep sigh, her smile finally dropping. 

“Look, the faces you’re making and the silence tells me all I need to know. My theory is correct. We can get you to a different Hyrule, but we’ll have to head north. Far north. You are welcome to any area on the ship, it’s going to be a long ride.” 

After Jacalyn gave her speech she walked into the hull, not speaking a word to anyone.

The crew gave each other uncomfortable looks, Amila gave an awkward smile to the heroes, “She’s just….. well, I’m not sure. But she isn’t a bad person. We will get to another Hyrule,” Amila scanned the heroes, eyes landing on wild, “I think it belongs to him.”

Before the heroes could question she continued, “The people there spoke of a hero clad in blue with scars.”

“So you’ve been there?” Wild asked stepping forward, he had met, or tried to meet, everyone in his Hyrule. 

Amila’s smile became more real, “Yes, we’ve been to a few different Hyrules, but we weren’t expecting there to be nine of you.”

“I’ll show you what we have set up, it’s a storage room that we set up some beds in, I hope that’s ok.” Amlia smiled. “That’ll be fine. Thank you.” Time regained his composure.

Amila led them to the storage room, they passed by what was most likely Jacalyn’s room, seeing as she was seated over a mess of papers in front of her. The heroes thanked Amila and set their stuff down. In the distance, Legend could her Amila’s and Jacalyn’s voices, but did his best to ignore them and turn to his own companions. 

“So…” Four made a questioning gesture.

Time sighed, “We wait. They don’t seem bad.”

“And we could take them if they attack.” Wild chimed in.

So the heroes walked back out, Time stopped Wind with a gentle hand on the shoulder, “You still have all the maps?” WInd nodded eagerly and grabbed a bunch of maps from his bag. Wind spread out the map of the great sea and pointed where Outset was, and how far north they’d have to go to leave the great sea. Once Time got a basic understanding and the two walked back out to the deck. 

The heroes had taken up places around. 

Wild was climbing the main mass, much to the distress of Amila. Twilight was watching him.

Legend and Hyrule were next to Hal, who had taken up the Helm.

Four was sitting writing in a journal.

Warriors was helping Fellin and Wilian do some chores.

Regen was hovering over some maps, Qin close by. Wind walked over to them and engaged in the conversation. 

Sky was standing at the bow with Jacalyn, the two were laughing, “You’re kinda a dork,” Jacalyn snickered. Sky rubbed the back of his neck.

Time shrugged and sat by Four, and decided to enjoy the show.

 

 

When Sky had walked out the other crew members offered an awkward smile before returning to their routine. Everyone else went off and Sky felt himself gazing up towards, well, the sky again. Amelia and Jacalyn walked out, the former immediately started to fret over Wild, who had begun preparing himself for the climb. The latter walked to the front of the ship.  
Sky took it upon himself to try to befriend her.

“So you traveled a lot?” Sky placed himself next to her.

“Yeah, traveled as long as I can remember.”

“How long have you traveled between Hyrules?”

Jacalyn shrugged, “Couple months ago I began to notice, when you gather stories you tend to notice similarities and differences between tall tales.”

She then looked at Sky, “Don’t think I’ve heard yours, care to humor me?”

Sky smiled, “Sure.”

And so he began to tell her about his journey, she called him a dork when he talked about his interactions with Zelda. He didn’t give all the details of course, like he was the reason the main threat to the lands existed. He hadn’t truly told the others yet.  
Eventually, they’d get to that eventually.

 

“‘He’ll be fine!’ they said! I will not be responsible when he falls.” Amila mumbled to herself as she pulled away from Wild being, ….wild.  
Twilight had said it was normal, be he still watched wild closely so that did not help her anxiety. Amila had walked over to Regen, Qin, and Wild, who were still looking over maps.

Wind wasn’t sure why he had become the designated map holder of the group, but he was. Along with his own gather maps, the others had handed theirs for him to keep safe. So Wind had laid out all the maps which had open ocean, which was less than he thought.

“You went all over the great sea?!” Regen sounded impressed.

“Yeah, I ended up going to most of these places for my quest so…” Wind smiled, he was started to miss Tetra and the King of Red Lions.

Amila leaned over, “Where is that?” She pointed at the maps Wind had gotten with….

“Those are from when Tetra was captured by a ghost ship, so I went with Linebeck and Ciela.” Wind smiled, remember his old friends.

Amila hummed, “So that old sailor still gets around.”

Wind turned to her, “You knew Linebeck?” 

She gently laughed, “Only in passing, we ran into him once, he tried to help us with….” Amila’s face soured, for only a sec before she gave an embarrassed smile, “I don’t remember, He did his best so it doesn't matter anymore.” 

Wind looked at her, he knew there was more. You wouldn’t just forget something, would you? Amila seemed to shrug it off, and Wind knew not to dive into other people business.

That didn’t stop him from being curious though.

 

The sun was beginning to set, Wilian offered to take the first shift, Hyrule offered to join. Once that was decided the other went in and ended the first day. The next few days followed a similar routine, everyone would do their own thing. If Jacalyn got a moment, she’d ask one of the heroes to share their tale. Most did so with pleasure, some were more reserved.

About a week in, Four and Wind decided to ask Jacalyn to tell a story. The other crewmen seemed to gather around, excited to hear her speak, even Amila gestured for all the heroes to join. So they all gathered close to Jacalyn, even Qin who had taken the helm seemed to lean close.

“Any request?” Jacalyn raised a brow to her boys. 

“Do the one that’s a song.” Wilian smiled.

The others nodded. Jacalyn shrugged, “I don’t remember how the song went, since I only heard it once as a child, but I remember the tale it told.”

Time sat back and listen to the girl tell her story, a story that sounded oh so familiar. A story told by a little girl, with bright brown eyes.

 

It was years ago, Time and Malon had traveled to a far beach. They were currently listening to a young girl, he couldn’t remember her name. Two others were with them listening to the girl. She had a somber tone, lowering her voice, “...but even as I knew the end was approaching, I knew he was waiting for me….. You want to know what I did?”

“So what did you do?” Malon asked, either humoring the girl or genuinely curious where the story was going.

“I’ll tell you what I did, I screamed louder than lightning and burned the King inside out!” The girl raised her arms in victory as all the adults around clapped.

“Great story.” One of the other adults smiled.

The girl must have run off or something, because the next clear memory was Time and Malon talking to the two adults. “So is she yours?” Malon asked sweetly.

The guy shook his head, “No, we found her with the boat. We think it’s her’s, all the books are in her handwriting.”  
The other continued, “We’re more like an older sibling than parents as well.”

Time looked over at the child, she was talking with someone.

The memory transitioned once again to where it was just Time and the child, “So that boat is yours?” Time asked. He couldn’t remember the boat in question.

The girl seemed uncomfortable. Time wasn’t too used to watching over little ones but he was trying. “Yeah, I guess. I don’t want it though.” The girl's eyes seemed glued to the ground.  
“Don’t want it-” Time was interrupted.

“I heard you were a hero. What’s your story?”

Time stood once again in silence. The girl's eyes seemed sad, and it was clear this was all she was wanting at the moment.

Time let out a low hum, “I’ll tell you my story, if you tell me another one of yours.”

The girl beamed and nodded eagerly. After that, the memory faded and Time was slowly dragged back to reality. Twilight was standing in front of him. 

“Zone out old man?” Twilight extended a hand to his mentor. Time took it and laughed, “For a little while there.”

“Well Warriors is taking the first shift with Fellin, so we should head in.” Twilight gestured to the hull, which everyone else was already entering. They entered the room and everyone was settling down. Time walked over to Four. 

“Do you have any extra journals?” Time asked.

“Four gave him a questioning look then shrugged, reaching into his bag, “Here you go, it helps clear the mind.” Four handed the old man a simple back notebook, winking.  
Time smiled and thanked him. Once back on his own cot, he began to write down what he had remembered, feeling it may be important.

 

 

“We can read any of these?” Wild, Four, Wind and Legend stood in front of a smaller bookshelf filled with leather bound books. 

“I don’t see why not. Shouldn’t be anything you can’t see. Just stories I managed to jot down.” Jacalyn shrugged. She walked out of the study with a wave of her hand and something along the lines of ‘enjoy’.

Wild carried the journals of his old friends and found that what was written could explain a lot about a person. Time had said they should learn more about the people on the ship. What better way than by seeing what books they kept?

Legend picked out a book from the middle and opened to the first page, ‘Maw of the King’. “I think this is the story she told the other day.” Legend read through it, and as he thought, scribbled down in childish handwriting was the story Jacalyn told. There was more than one story per book.

Wild grabbed another, ‘Calamity Ganon’. Wild felt a chill run up his spin, of course the first one he grabbed was this one.

The two smaller heroes followed suit, grabbing a book and reading the stories within.

 

Jacalyn walked out on the deck, breathing the sea breeze. In the distance she could spot the outline of Greatfish Isle. She was hoping to pass by it sooner, but the wind had not been on their side, and she felt that if ‘The hero of the Wind’ wanted to help, he would have already. She could always ask but, then they would be gone sooner. Part of her wanted that, the other wanted to finish hearing the stories they told.

Jacalyn found Hyrule sitting by himself. She stood next to him, out of the heroes, he seemed the quietest. 

 

Four had found a book covered in a thick layer of dust, and unlike the others, it had something written on the cover. It was in a language he didn’t recognize. The inside was written in common Hylian though;

 

_She was turned to stone. He betrayed his crew. The poor kid learned this and still helped the old man. Now that’s commitment._

_He was turned, possessed, used, no matter how you word it facing a friend, a comrade…. that has to be hard._

_All ends well. Everything is ok. It always ends like that. He wants to help us. Or he said that. He spoke so highly of the boy, now he barely remembers him. It’s their fault. I have to fix this. For him. For the others. Before they forget too._

 

Four looked at it. That was all that was written, scribbled more like it. A chill ran up his spine. He turned the pages, nothing. The rest was blank. Why? Four made his way to Jacalyn, The girl looked at the book and opened it. Her face remained neutral as she scanned the words.

“Can’t say I know what this is.” Jacalyn’s told him handing it back, “But it gives off bad vibes, I probably wouldn’t look into it too much.”

Four gave her a nod, but of course he was going to look into it. If he was going to be stuck on this boat with a mystery in front of him, why shouldn’t he solve it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'King of the Maw' is an actual song that I had on repeat the last few days. Jacalyn was going to tell a story either way, at least this fits her personality. I recommend listening to the actual song. I make many mistakes, as I reread it I will fix.


	3. It doesn't matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four decides to rock the boat.  
> Metaphorically of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fix mistakes as I find them, sadly I'm really bad at finding them.

Far away , Wind could see the Mother and Child Isles. The boat was moving slowly, Wind wanted to use the wind waker to help them move faster, but the other agreed to let the wind do it’s own thing. The others wanted to learn as much as they can about the World crossing pirates. No, not pirates. Travelers. That’s really all they were. Most didn’t even know how to fight. Ren in particular enjoyed to watch the Heroes spar.

“How much longer do I have?” Four was behind Wind, making the youngest slightly jump.

“Um, I’m not sure. A couples days for sure. We’re almost out of the Great Sea though.” Wind noticed the smallest hero had a different book than the day before. “Find anything interesting?”

“Not really, only one book is weird.” Four held up the leather bound book. 

“What does it say?” Curiosity was winning today in Wind’s mind.

Four handed it to Wind, the latter looked at the one page with text, “This kinda sounds like what happened to me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Tetra was turned to stone. When I found her I learned Lineneck had... ran away when his old crew was captured. Later Bellum attached himself to Linebeck and I had to fight him. But I don’t think anything had to do with memories.” Wind trailed off, “Amila mentioned something about Linebeck helping them, she said she doesn’t remember….”

“Do you think it's coincidence?” Four was looking over the written words with a new light.

“Maybe.. did you ask Jacalyn?” Wind knew he shouldn’t pry, it wasn’t right. But Linebeck was his friend, he had a right to know, right? If they were forgetting, was it so wrong to try to help them remember?

“She said she doesn’t remember either. I could ask her about Linebeck though.” Four closed the book, having his curiosity renewed.

“What are you two plotting?” Twilight approached them.

Wind and Four smiled innocently, “Nothing.” They spoke in almost unison.

Twilight eyes looked over the two boys, then sighed, “whatever, don’t get in too much trouble though. Wild’s got the food ready. He’s serving the recipe he got from your grandma.” Twilight nodded to Wind.

The three of them joined the others, who were already seated digging into the soup laid out for them. The engaged in small talk, mostly towards the cook. Wind made the passing comment that if Wild practiced enough he may be almost as good as grandma.  
The all had a good laugh. Somehow they began talking about masks. After eating Wild showed off his small collections of masks.

“Is that Majora’s Mask?” Qin reached for the mask in question. Is wasn’t a pretty mask. It had all the colors of the rainbow, but scatter on it. Horns were spread along the heart shaped edges. The eyes is what bothered most, the yellow and red seemed to look through people.

“Yeah, I’ve many stories behind it. Heard of it?” Wild nodded to Jacalyn. 

“Of course I have. Especially from the mask salesman.” Jacalyn smiled as she held it in her hands, “He had so many stories, it was hard to leave him.”

The others laughed. Amila began to tell about when they meet him, the salesman was a talker for sure. The sun set and Time and Jacalyn took first watch. The night was quiet. Jacalyn keep a single hand on the helm as she scanned the sea.

“Sorry.”

Time turned to Jacalyn, who was still staring out into the sea, “Excuse me?”

“Sorry Fairy boy, I’ve been unfair.” 

Time gave her a questioning look, “How so?”

“I haven’t even asked you to say your story yet.” Jacalyn looked at him, more like through him, “Yours seems to be pretty important and told in many different ways, so I might as well hear it from its source.”

“Like you said, it’s been told so many times. I would assume you already have hear it 100 times.” Time could feel himself relax, if only a bit.

“I’ll admit, I have heard yours a whole lot, one of my earliest books is of your journey. But can’t you humor a child?” Jacalyn swayed on her feet as she spoke, a smile spread wide across her face.

“You sure don’t speak or act like a child,” Time remarked, then added, “most of the time anyway.”

Jacalyn laughed. “I am only 16, I’m entitled to act like a child sometimes.”

The two kept up light hearted conversations through the shift. A voice caught their attention. Hyrule was standing there, a tired smile on his face.

“A bit early to change shifts.” Time raised his brow.

“I’m having a bit of trouble sleeping tonight, thought I could make myself useful.”

Time might have argued, but Jacalyn spoke first. “Go get some rest old man, we can handle it.”

Hyrule nodded. Time let out a sigh and walked past Hyrule into the hull. He turned back one last time, “Need me to wake one of the other for you Jacalyn?”

The woman held up her hand, “No need, let those who can sleep, sleep. I’ll be good for a bit longer.”

Time nodded and headed inside, Leaving the two alone.

“Liar.”

Jacalyn eyed the boy, “You can get rid of me after you listen.”

Hyrule had heard the speech earlier. She had come up to him and begun talking. It wasn’t hard to notice Hyrule didn’t fit in with the others. Jacalyn told him that was all in his head, but was it really. Hero of Time, Hero of Warriors, Hero of the Wind, Hero of Twilight, Hero of the Four sword, Hero of Legend, Hero of the Wild. Even The Chosen Hero. What was he again? Hero of Hyrule. Just Hyrule. He wasn’t exactly a Hero either. 

No matter what the others told him he wouldn’t change his mind, why was she even trying. He wasn’t trying to be rude, Hyrule was just tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. It didn’t help Jacalyn looked exhausted as soon as Time left, as if she was tired of saying it too.

“I don’t really need encouragement, I’m fine. I’ll travel with them, I don’t need to be their equals.” Hyrule told her, he didn’t need to add he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be their equals. Hard to be a humble traveler when everyone in the land knows your name.

Jacalyn growled, “You are-” She cut herself off and took a deep breath. “I know I can’t change your mind.” She admitted.

Hyrule looked at her, surprised. 

“But, you can’t change anyone else’s mind either. We all think you belong. Nothing you can do about that.” Jacalyn didn’t talk after that, neither did Hyrule. Both stood in peaceful silence as the night went on.

 

“Linebeck? Yeah we ran in with him.” Wind and Four had found Jacalyn in the study writing in a journal of sorts. Both we listening eagerly to what the girl was saying.

“He was an interesting fellow, talked about how he saved the sea.” Jacalyn smiled, lost in her memory, “Now that I think about it, he spoke about you alot,” She nodded towards Wind.

“How long ago was that?” Four asked.

Jacalyn rubbed her neck, “Um, maybe 4 months ago. I’m not sure, my memory is pretty bad.”

Four and Wind sighed, the former begun to think circles in his head. Four should have known this wouldn’t have gone anywhere. Then Wind asked the question Four should have asked way earlier.

“Why is your memory so bad?”

Jacalyn pause, her eyes widened for a moment. Without blinking or looking at them she spoke, almost like a recording, without any emotion or warmth, “It doesn’t matter.”

Four and Wind exchanged glances, Jacalyn shook her head, and spoke with her normal voice, “Some things are better left forgotten. You should probably leave it that way.”

Wind sighed in defeat and walked out, Four gave her a suspicious look, but followed.

There was no way he was leaving it that way. Four wasn’t sure why he was so curious, why he wanted to know so badly. No, not wanted anymore. He needed to know. He wasn’t sure why, but he was sure he needed to know.

 

Time wasn’t sure what to think when the two smaller heroes walked out of the study. They seemed normal, going to do something to occupy the time. The only thing that made him worry is the way Jacalyn continued to stare off into space, writing something down without looking. Time walked in, she didn’t seem to notice him until he was next to her. Time only got a glance at what was written, it was an effort to keep his face neutral. Jacalyn shut the book with a loud thud.

“Sorry, I think I’m going to retire early today,” She looked up at him, or rather through him. It looked as if nothing was behind those brown eyes. “Think you can tell the others for me?”

“Sure.” 

Time watched as she took the book and walked to her room, the door shutting behind her. He walked out onto the deck and told the others, as he said he would. Time couldn’t focus though, what was written kept gnawing at his mind. He had overheard Four talk to Warriors and Wind about some weird things hidden in her books, but the phrase he read…. she couldn’t have known. He could hear the words spoken to him, 

 

_**You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you?** _

 

The heroes didn’t see Jacalyn for a few days. Amila informed them she was feeling ill, but it wasn’t contagious. Four seemed unconvinced but didn’t voice anything. The crew had gone stiff since Jacalyn got sick. They were more quiet, sent more glances towards Jacalyn’s room and towards Amila.

“Do you know how deep the ocean is?” Sky was next to Wind, looking deep into the sea.

“I’m not too sure, the entire Kingdom of old Hyrule lies beneath it.” Wind could remember traversing through the old castle.

“Wow,” That was all Sky could say. Nothing was really going on. Every was around doing things, but the atmosphere felt empty. 

“We passed Star Island the other day, so we’ve left the Great Sea. Who knows how long until we reach another Hyrule.”

“It can vary,” Fellin answered, walking up to the young heroes.

“Sometimes it can take a day or two, other times it has taken weeks.” Fellin sent another glance towards Jacalyn’s room.

Sky frowned, then shouted to Amlia, “You sure you don’t need any help with Jacalyn?”

Amila smiled, “She’s fine, we’ve dealt with this before.” 

Sky heard her grumble a bit more, but she continued on with a smile. It was clear Amila was in charge when Jacalyn was away.

 

Legend was walking to the study, after hearing one his own stories was written down. As he passed by Jacalyn’s room he heard voice. Curiosity won out over human decency as he stood and tried to listen.

“You promised.” That was Amila.

“I did.” Jacalyn’s voice was soft, as if it hadn’t been used in days.

“The others have been worried.”

There was a laugh on the other side, “Why wouldn’t they be? It’s been awhile since something like this has happened.”

“They would be happy to see you’re ok.”

“.... Soon. I’d like to think a bit longer to think.”

Legend heard something shuffle.Taking that as his cue to tune out he walked to the study. Four was sitting there, looking at the same book.

“What’d you hear?”

“Excuse me?” 

Something was different about the smallest hero. Maybe Four didn’t do well with confined spaces. Maybe he read a story about bad stuff happening on a ship. Whatever it was, Legend did not appreciate how he was acting. And the others though he was bad.

“I saw you listening to Jacalyn’s door, I’m asking what you heard.” Four was looking him in the eyes.

Legend wanted to argue, but gave in. The sooner Four was done being nosey, the sooner he’d be back to normal.

 

When Jacalyn exited her room, her crew bombarded her with questions. She waved them all off with a shrug and a smile. Wind was surprised when she didn’t look at him or Four with any negative emotion. She looked at none of the Heroes differently than she did a few days before.Time was conflicted, wanting to ask about the phrase she had written, but he held back. Later. they could deal with that later, or maybe never.

 

Something was wrong. Four had known it since he set foot on the ship. This weird feeling of… well he didn’t know. He was curious, who wouldn’t be? But Four could usually respect people’s secrets. Why couldn’t he do it now? He had snapped at Sky. It was over something small and Sky forgave him, but still. This wasn’t right. The others noticed too, Legend would soon confront him, Four knew it. So he’d fix it before then.

Four approached Jacalyn while she was in the study, alone.  
She smiled at him, as if nothing happened, “Heya Four, need a new book?”

“No, I need answers.” No need to beat around the bush anymore.

Jacalyn sighed, “You don’t. Like I said, somethings are-”

“No.”

Jacalyn paused. Then took a breath. “It’s not worth it.”

“What do you mean.”

“The knowledge you want, it’s not worth it,” Jacalyn’s voice dropped, “So drop it.”

Four wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t do that. He knew something was up. Jacalyn knew too.

“Four.” Jacalyn called for him.

It has something to do with her memory, her boat. Her.

“Four!” Her voice was louder, more annoyed.

The final pieces were in front of him, why couldn’t he put them together.

“FOUR!” She was yelling, angry.

Something snapped.  
Four felt the ground meet his head.  
His mind was not working.  
He couldn’t think.  
The last thing he could hear was Jacalyn’s voice.  
It was not filled with anger or annoyance.  
The only emotions he could hear was worry and fear.

“FOUR!”

And with that, Four was no longer there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We touched some of my head canons! If you haven't noticed I tend to focus more on some of the Links more than others, I'm surprised I haven't touched Twilight too much. That's because I haven't played all their games, as much as I would have loved too. I can only go off of what's presented in Jojo's comics and other fanfiction, Which I read a lot so. Sorry if I portray them wrong, or if you think I didn't a good job. Hope you can forgive and help me get better.


	4. Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Side story) While traveling Jacalyn gets Wind to sing, then steals the show. A little silly side story before the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this after the next chapter, but because I write during school on my chromebook AND THEY CHANGED THE PASSWORD TO THE ACCOUNT I can not access the next part and finish it up. I could wait to post but I haven't updated this all summer and I didnt want to wait two weeks. So sorry it's not the next chapter.

The heroes sat around, “Don’t you have a tale?” Jacalyn asked Wind, “Yeah I guess,” The small hero blushed a bit then stood up. He cleared his throat and began to sing, more like a chant but don’t take it away from him.

“I’ve sailed the sea, On the breath of the ocean breeze , Battled some flaming Keese, Fought my way through the tower of gods!  
Met the Fairy Queen, a fat little man in green, Rode the wind through the sky, fed a fish-man guy, Won tons of Rupees!”

They cheered as the hero walked around and gave pause, with a nod the hero continued.

“I smashed a thousand pots, Fired some canon shots, I thwarted all Ganon’s plots, Just using a sword and a wand!  
Made a Rito friend, While tugging Valoo’s rear end! Learned a sword spin technique, Found a boat that speaks, And turns into a…”

“You’re not the only one who had adventures kid,” Jacalyn interrupted, lazily winking.

“What did you mean?” Sky asked. Jacalyn slowly stood.

“They sing songs, They tell tales, About you the Hyrule warriors. With your sword, And your shield, And a satchel that’s full of your junk.  
“You will slay, Every beast, every chest will be yours to plunder, Your the Hero of Time, with a Hyrule Warriors Heart.”

“It’s not that simple.” Wild grumbled, Jacalyn smiled at him. “But in the end you succeed don’t you?” “Yes, but-” Wild was interrupted as Jacalyn began to sing again.

“Neither Nayru’s love, Nor Farore’s wind, Nor the fires of Din compare,  
“To your courage and, Your Warriors heart!”

“Just accepted it, You’re all heroes.” Jacalyn finished with a bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Both songs sung are real songs that I absolutely love and, If you're reading a Legend of Zelda fic I assume you at least enjoy LoZ, I recommend listening to both full songs. "Tales of the Wind Waker" and "Hyrule Warrior's Heart" both by Random Encounters.


	5. Forgotten Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collapsed Four and forgetful child is not a good mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter. I had never planned this story to be a very long one but it feels weird that we're already halfway, if not over halfway, done with small story I wanted to tell. I hope you've enjoyed it this far.

Time, Wild and Wind were the first to arrive into the Study after hearing a yell. Jacalyn’s back was towards the door as she was kneeling over an unconscious Four.

“What happened.” Time growled. He immediately regretted his harsh tone when Jacalyn turned to him. 

Her face was filled with fear and worry, her eyes wide. Her hands hovered over the small hero in front of her.

“Someone get Sky, try not to make too big of a deal out of it.” Time wasn’t sure who he said it too, he didn’t care. Someone moved out the room, Wind and Time moved to get a better look at Four.

Four’s face was peaceful, a hand to the forehead told Time there was no fever. As he checked Four for any injuries he asked Jacalyn, “What happened.”

“I I don’t know… We… we were just talking… talking…” Jacalyn looked nothing like she had the first day Time met her. She kept repeating the word ‘talking’ as her hands hovered uselessly over the fallen hero.

“...talking about-” Something must have connected with her. Jacalyn stood up and walked out, right past Sky. Sky gave a worried look at Four and begun to check him. 

“What happened.” Sky asked,

“We aren’t sure.”

Time looked up to see Amila walk in, she gave a sad look towards Four. A heavy sigh escaped her. “Come on, let's get him somewhere more comfortable.”

Time and Sky carried him to the bed and laid him down. Amelia had left and came back with a blanket. Sky couldn’t help but notice the rim of it was covered with symbols of some kind. Sky also couldn’t help noticing the rigid way Jacalyn stood, they way her eyes watched something beyond what was in front of her. 

Amlia stood up and gave the heroes a gentle smile, “He’ll be fine, we caught it early. Jacalyn,” The one in question looked up in a sharp motion. “Tell the others what happened, and send the heroes in here so I can start to explain ok?”

Jacalyn gave a stiff nod and walked out. 

“Caught it early?” Wind chimed in.

Amila’s smile somewhat dropped, “I was hoping we wouldn’t have to catch it at all. I’ll explain soon, once the others get here.”

“I thought you said Jacalyn’s sickness wasn’t contagious.” Wild pointed out sharply.

“It’s not,” She snapped back before taking a breath and continuing, “Not unless you go off looking for it.”

The other filed in, worry writing on their faces. “What happened?” Time asked once they were all there.

“He looked into something he should have avoided.” Amlia told them, “You see….” The girl began to fold in on herself a bit.

“The ship is cursed.” Jacalyn said, her gaze fixed on the ground.

It was quiet for a moment as the words hung in the air. The heroes minds raced, the ship they were on, had been on, was cursed.

“Curse?! Why didn’t you tell us before we got on?” Legend step towards Jacalyn.

“Because of the conditions of the curse; it won’t affect you unless you seek it out! If we told you, ‘don’t look into it’ it would’ve given you something to wonder about,” Jacalyn meet his harder gaze with her own, “and if you haven’t noticed we already have a bit of a curiosity bug.” She gestured to Four.

“What is the curse exactly then?” Sky stepped forward, trying to separate the two. 

Amlia answered, “We aren’t sure on details but, we do know the ship is connected to Jacalyn meaning she can’t leave the ship to an extent. We also know that if you try to look into details of the curse it puts you into a state to take those memories away. If not caught fast enough it can take more memories away.”

“So you took us on a ship where our memories could have been taken?” Wild looked at Four. What would he forget? Just what he looked into? The ship? Would he forget Wild and the others?

“Yes, but-“ Amila was cut off by Warriors, “Were you hoping we’d look into it and forget? So we’d be stuck here on this ship?”

Jacalyn’s face shifted from annoyance and a bit of guilt to anger. “Do you think I would do that? Why would I force others into a fate I don’t even want?! Why would I want people to forget who they love?! Who their friends are?! What their name is?! What their goals are?! Who they are?! I may not be a good person, but I’m no monster.” Without another word and tears in her eyes Jacalyn gave a look to Amila and left the room.

“Jacalyn!” Amila almost went after her before glancing at the heroes. “Is there anything else I can try to clear up?” She asked almost timidly,

Time stepped forward, “Everyone else on the ship knows the conditions? Everyone stays?”

Amila gave a sad smile, “Yes. I can’t speak for everyone, but I stay so Jacalyn doesn’t have to be alone. We all have our reasons, but I think a main one is Jacalyn.” When she got a questioning look Amila continued. “When I first meet her, she was unconscious. The Kalar pushed ashore by currents and her alone knocked out near the helm. After a while she woke up and told me a little bit about herself, she later told me she almost forgot her name. I wanted to see the world, she hesitantly agreed. Hal and I accompanied her, he got sick and she explained her situation as she knew it. I guess I just wanted to help by keeping her company and helping her with memories.” Amila smiled as she told them, “But. I understand if you’d rather not deal with us once we arrive.” With that she left the heroes alone.

The heroes looked at each other. After a moment of silence Wild walked towards the door. No one stopped him.

 

Wild found Jacalyn leaning over the railing. He noted how the others continued with their chores, not bothering her. Wild almost thought twice, but then stood next to her. She didn’t make any motion or noise to acknowledge him, but he knew she noticed him. After a moment of thinking he spoke up, “What’s the first thing you remember?”

Jacalyn paused for a moment, then responded. “Water. I think I was thrown overboard. I think was saved by the original crew of this ship.”

“How old were you?”

“Young. I had to be less than six years.”

Both went quiet.

“What about you.”

Wild blinked, “Wha-“

“The look on your face when I mentioned memories. Either you fear losing your memories or you had lost your own at one point. Maybe even both.”

Wild was surprised to hear her say that, especially considering she hadn’t taken her eyes of the sea. Her facial expression hadn’t even changed.

“It’s hard to say… I found a diary that I can kinda remember the events in, but my fist clear memory is… with Zelda. It was a ceremony.”

Jacalyn let a small laugh and smiled, “That doesn’t seem so bad. But you are the hero who slept for 100 years so I don’t think I can say much.”

Jacalyn turned around to see Time approaching, she quickly turned back to the sea, “Sorry about that, I had no right to get mad.”

Time held up a hand, “I accept, but you had some right. Wild would you mind?” Wild nodded and headed back inside leaving them alone.

Jacalyn didn’t look at him, “What is the leaders verdict?”

Time sighed, “We can’t exactly get off the ship early, but I’m not sure.” He had spent the last few minutes talking with the others about the situation. They were far from an agreement. “But that’s not why I’m here. I think we’ve met before.”

Jacalyn finally met his eyes, a questioning look in her own, “Really?”

“When you told that story about the ‘King’ I think it was called, I remembered hearing the same story from a little girl who looked like you.”

Jacalyn laughed, “That sounds about right, when I was smaller I would tell stories to anyone who listened.”

“You also said you didn’t want your ship.” 

“That also sounds right.” Jacalyn paused before looking back out, “I was an idiot to think I could ever part with it. No one could help. I still can remember that stupid Happy mask salesman. He took one look at me and said, ‘You’ve met with a terrible fate haven’t you?’”

Time wasn’t sure what that realization made him feel. Part of him was relieved she had no clue of his own encounter with the salesman, but another made him wonder exactly what the salesman knew.

Jacalyn pushed herself off the rails and took a deep breath, “That’s enough moping around for me, I’ll be doing my rounds if you need me.”

Time nodded, letting himself look around the ship. Sky had offered to stay with Four for the time being, Time noticed how the others tried to distract themselves. Wild had joined Twilight near the back of the ship. Warriors and Hyrule were speaking to Regen and Qin. Wind was with Hal near the helm while Legend stood near the front of the ship staring off into the sea.

 

 

Legend barely remembers the last time he was on a ship. Was it when the storm hit? What about after…..

He remembers water, that’s all that he could eye for miles. How long had he been sitting on bits of a broken ship in the middle of the ocean? He had lost count of the cycles of night and day, sleeping during either. He did his best to stay awake and look for help. He had noticed a few ships pass by in the distance, but none noticed him. He was about to give up when he noticed one wasn’t getting further. No. It was getting closer! Was he finally going to get out of the water. The ship got close enough to lower something for him to grab onto, he doesn't even remember what. It didn’t matter, he was just glad to not be stranded in the sea. His body must have agreed, because he instantly passed out.

It must have been hours later when he awoke. He remembers hearing the soft crackling of a fire and a page being turned every once and awhile. Legend opened his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position.

“Morning, or well, afternoon.” A woman was in the room with him. She smiled at him, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” Legend grumbled. Why exactly was he being mean? She kinda just saved him.

“My names Jacalyn. What’s yours hero?”

“Link…. “ Legend rubbed his eyes, than thought about her choice in words, “Hero?”

Jacalyn shrugged, “I feel like heroes wear green. Old legends and stuff.” She stuck her hand out. “Well met Link, well I wish we met under better circumstances, but still, well met.”

Such a strange girl. After a bit she led him outside, only three others were on the ship besides Jacalyn. One came up to him smiling, “I’m glad you woke up, you were the only one we found. Where do we need to take you?”

Legend felt a bit of guilt, the only one we found, but responded almost automatically. “Hyrule.”

The girl nodded. “Consider it done.” Then turned to Jacalyn, “Did you see the seagull flying around earlier?”

“Yeah, I’ve never seen one so far from shore.”

“A seagull?” Legend begun searching the skies. It couldn’t be. 

Jacalyn pointed west and Legend could make out the fuzzy shape of a bird. As soon as he saw it, he couldn’t help but smile. At least she had gotten her wish.

“You never see birds this far out at sea.” Jacalyn commented before walking back inside. Legend felt a mix of feelings, not really wanting to deal with them in front of strangers. He positioned himself on the rail and watched the sea go by.

 

 

Legend snapped out of his moment to find Jacalyn close by. He jumped a bit, not expecting her to be so close by. He was conflicted on his thoughts about her. Everyone had their secrets, but something like that? She was still staring out at the sea when she spoke, “Did you remember something?”

Legend stood surprised, she was not helping her case being all knowing over there.

“Don’t get too defensive,” She sighed. It was quiet for a moment before she continued, “You had the same look on your face Time did that night. He told me he remembered meeting me when we were younger.” Jacalyn turned to face him and gave a genuine smile, “You’ll have to forgive me for being curious about my own past.”

Jacalyn stood up and stretched, reaching her hands towards the sky, “Either way, this mess will be behind you soon. We’re almost there, and your friends should wake up soon.” With that Jacalyn stolled back and begun to talking to Qin.

Warriors approached him, “Amila said Four should be awake any minute now, Sky’s still with him.”

“That’s good,” Legend mumbled, mostly to himself. He knew Four was ok. He had to be. It was only memory that would be affected. They even said they caught it early. He’d be fine.

 

Wild took a deep breath, Twilight put a hand on the young one’s shoulder. Wild turned to him, Twilight had such a gentle smile, but Wild could tell he was worried too. 

“Four will remember us. And if he doesn’t, we can help him too.” Twilight told him. The phrase itself did nothing to calm Wild’s worries, but it was nice to have the others close by.

“Wild?” Both turned to see Fellin standing not to far from them.

“Yes?” 

The older man stepped forward standing next to them, “Have you ever been to the Akkala region?” When wild nodded he continued. “That’s where my family comes from. They fled to where we know live when calamity happened.”

Wild was about to apologize when Fellin held up a hand, stopping him, “No need boy, my family passed down stories about you. They saw you head to the spring of Power. A stressed princess and a blank guard. If anything I’m glad you got a second chance.”

Wild wasn’t sure what to say. So he just smiled and nodded, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the moments I've planned from the beginning. It feels nice to have this one posted. I feel my writing has improved a bit, at least at the end. Maybe not. Practice makes perfect.


	6. Come and Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four awakes and the Heroes make it back to dry land. (Oh thank Hylia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I don't think I captures the different Link's very well throughout this entire story, but most of it's already up and I am determined to see it to the end. (is it obvious I have no self confidence? not a big deal anyway) Sorry for how long it took, school got me behind mentally a bit. But I have written a bunch of shorter stories I can't wait to put up once this one is done.

Four came back slowly. He didn't remember falling asleep. His eyes opened seeing a wooden ceiling. Four managed to push himself up, his memories swirling. 

“Morning Four.” A voice spoke.

Four slightly jumped, turning to the voice. A man with soft eyes was gently smiling at him. Did he just call him Four? His name was Link wasn’t it? Looking at the man, he was so familiar. That’s right. His name was Link, but he traveled with his friends, his family. So his nickname was Four.

“Do you remember my name?” The man asked. Four’s brow furrowed. How could he forget Sky? “Sky.”

Sky smiled and nodded, “ Do you know where we are.” They we’re on a ship weren’t they? They had arrived in Wind’s Hyrule, the Great Sea. They found people to give them a ride. “On the Kalar.”

“Correct.” Sky reached over and grabbed some water. Four took it gladly, not realizing how thirsty he was. While drinking his water another face walked into the room. It took longer than Four cared for to put the face to a name.

“I asked him the questions, he remembers recently.” Sky told Jacalyn. She smiled, “That’s good,” She then looked at Four, “How are you feeling.”

“I feel fine. What happened?”

Four watched Jacalyn’s face slightly sour, “There is no use sugar coating it.”

Jacalyn began to explain. Four found it a hard concept to grasp, but considering the last few days were fuzzy, he believed it. He could vaguely remember Jacalyn getting sick. He could remember his actions, he regretted them. Four had no clue why he allowed himself to act like that. Four was about to apologize but before he even spoke Jacalyn cut him off.

“Don’t apologize, it wasn’t your fault. It won’t matter soon anyway. We should dock tomorrow.”

“That soon?” Sky gave her a confused look.

“We want to drop you guys off around Lurelin Village but we can’t exactly fit in that gulf. We are dropping you off a short walk from it. We need supplies too so the crew will walk you guys there.” Jacalyn merely shrugged. Four could tell it was forced.

“Won’t you also walk us?” Four asked, pushing himself up from the bed. Sky was close by making sure he wasn’t going to fall.

Jacalyn shrugged again, “I need to get things settled here the ship, go through some older things. Fellin is going stay behind with me so I don’t do anything stupid. Either way when your ready to come back out, I think the others would be glad to see you.” Jacalyn walked out.

Four noticed the weird expression on Sky’s face as she left but thought it best to not dwell on it for now. Sky helped him get a handle on standing again. It wasn’t too hard, but it still took longer than Four appreciated. Once outside the room the others gather around him with relieved smiles. After a bit of checking him, they left him to his own devices, something Four was eternally grateful for. Even the members of the crew checked up on him.

It was strange, he had basically slept for a few hours but couldn’t remember the last few days. The others gave a basic explanation, and he understood why but it still was a strange feeling. He began to wonder if this is how Jacalyn felt all the time.

 

Amila had been digging through boxes for the past few hours, they were set to dock in maybe three or four hours. She was running out of time. Amila heard footsteps, a part of her froze in fear, if it was on of the heroes she might spill her guts. 

“Any luck?” 

Amila let herself relax, it was just Jacalyn, “No, you’d think it would be easy to find.”

Jacalyn shrugged, letting a small nondescript noise escape her, “It wasn’t exactly unique, just any old thing.” Amila hated when Jacalyn did this, act like it didn’t matter. Act like this wasn’t her only hope, act like she wasn’t trying to fix all her problems. It was her plan anyway.

“We still should have kept better care of it. It- it was important.” Amila was quiet for a moment before adding, “to the both of us.”

Jacalyn took a sharp breath, “Sorry. I forget that sometimes.”

“That’s why I’m here to remind you.” Amila told her with a sad smile.

Jacalyn mimicked it. 

 

The two of them continued to go through boxes in silence. They only had three, maybe two, hours to find it. After a bit Amila remembered the other things they needed, “Jacalyn, did you-”

Jacalyn held up a small piece of paper and spoke, cutting her off, “Already done, I just finished it before I came here. The other piece I had always kept separate from the rest so I knew exactly where to find it.”

Amila had a strange feeling in her chest, “Are you sure you want to do this, what if…” Amila trailed off, not really knowing what she wanted to say. What if this didn’t work? What if they didn’t do anything? What if the small bit of progress they had made was lost in one fell swoop? So much could go wrong.

Amila noticed Jacalyn was staring intently at the object they had spent all this time looking for, it definitely smaller than Amila remembered. Jacalyn kept her gaze on the object as she spoke, “I have faith, it had to be done at some point. They’re heroes, they’ll be fine.” 

It was at that moment that Amila had noticed how tense Jacalyn was, how her hands were gently shaking, how her chest was barely moving and her breath seemed shallow. Jacalyn then looked straight at Amila, desperation clear in her eyes, “It has to work.”

 

The heroes were packing their bags as the crew got as close to shore as possible. It was decided that Willian, Regen, and Amila were coming with them to Lurelin village. Willian was particularly excited, saying he was going to visit his cousins. Amila on the other hand seemed uncomfortable, but when Wind asked about it she just said she was worried about Jacalyn. Regen was the only one who seemed like he was just there. 

The heroes didn’t leave any parting words for the crew, nor the crew to the heroes. With the exception of Jacalyn, who had approached the heroes right before the got off the boat. She made a bowing movement, but didn’t dip very far, “My apologies for any inconvenience I’ve caused you heroes. It was childish to think I could be anything more than a hindrance to others. I hope the goddess keeps you guys well.” Most of her crew frown, Amila making a comment under her breath, but it was Time who gave a formal reply, “I’m not sure why you view yourself that way, but I hope you find whatever you’re looking for.”

Jacalyn gave a sad smile, her eyes trailing downward, “I hope so too.”

There was a movement as Regen began to help them off the boat. All the heroes gave Jacalyn a different look. Time and Wild gave her a look more on the side of concern than anything. Legend, Sky, and Wind gave her a pained look, like they wanted to say something but couldn’t form the words. Warriors, Twilight and Four still had a bit of suspicion, though Four’s was very different than Warriors. Hyrule was doing his best not to look her way, her words from the other night coming to him in a different light.

The walk to Lurelin Village was filled with idle chatter, mostly between Wind and Wild as the talked about the small fishing town, Willian adding in at some points. As they drew near the village, one villagers began to ruin towards them. Willian seemed to recognize them as they shouted a name. The two shared a brief hug. “Willian!! It’s so good to see you again, mom will be so happy.” The kids eyes trailed to the heroes, his smile widening. “That’s the hero I told you about last time!!!”

Wild recognized the kid, he had helped him with something small in between all the chaos that was his main question. Wild smiled as the kid rambled on, making it seem like he did a lot more. Twilight gave Wild an encouraging nudge.

In the village The heroes made small talk with villagers while the crew of the Kalar got supplies. It didn’t take long before the Heroes said their final goodbye to the crew members. Amila gave them one last look, one that they couldn't understand, before she left for the ship. 

 

It had been a few days since they had been at sea, the memory more hazy than any of them wanted to admit. They had set up camp not far from the Great Plateau. Time had sat down, searching through his bag, he had found two journals within that he didn’t recognize. After a moment he remembered he had asked Four while traveling on a ship if he could have one. Inside the newer one was a written memory that Time only realized was his own as he read it. He had forgotten about that trip with Malon, the little girl full of stories. 

Jacalyn. That’s whose ship they were on. How had he forgotten so soon? It was only a few days ago, wasn't it? The curse, he remembered, a curse that steals memories. He could only assume that’s why he didn’t remember it.

His attention turned to the other journal, it was well worn and clearly more used than Time’s own. He didn’t remember grabbing another book, maybe he did. Opening the journal two small folded pieces of paper fell out, one reading “Please read first”.

Curiosity full grasping him Time reached down and opened that one first, setting down the whole journal. He had the attention of a few of the others at this point. The handwritten was familiar, for a reason Time couldn’t pin.

_‘Dear Time,_  
_You owe me nothing, not a single thing. Think of this more as a request, a plea almost. I had thought I had given up hope years ago, but maybe I got some of it back. I’m rambling, back to the point. I hope your reading this first, it’s the warning. That journal you have there? It is one of the items we kept that had always lead to making people sick after reading it. It was a journal both Amila and myself wrote in. The first pages won't do anything, but I think we figured something out in the later pages. Basically I’m asking you to take a chance, I think the complete memory loss is tied to the ship, a distance thing. If you are willing to take the chance, maybe you can help us. Silly of me to ask, but you guys are heroes. I fear if I die, it will pass to another, I’d rather it not some to that. Even if you don’t want to take the chance, the other letter belongs to you, or at least I think it does. It was a letter I wrote when I was young, always meant to deliver it, guess I kept forgetting. It won't affect you memory at all, I read it sometimes to remind myself that heroes do exist. Enough despair out of me. I truly do wish you the best of luck, to you and all the others._  
_Jacalyn’_

 

That’s why he recognized the handwriting, he had read a lot of Jacalyn’s books. He recognized the way she wrote, a jumbled mess, but honest and to the point at the same time. Warriors looked at him across the fire, “What do you got there old man?” Time handed it to Four, who sat on his left.

“A letter from Jacalyn.” He answered simply. He watched the others faces go from confused to a weird realization. “Was it just in your bag?” Legend asked. Time nodded looking down at the other letter, the one from a younger Jacalyn.

“Wow,” Four shook his head and continued passing the note, “I’m guessing you want to put it to a vote?”

Time nodded, opening the other letter. The written was more messing, clearly from a child that was still learning, though better than most younger kids.

_‘Link_  
_Thanks for listening to my story, there is so much I wish I could have told you. I figured you deserved the break, having saved the world as a child. I know you left a lot of your story out, maybe it’s because I’m too young right now, maybe you can tell me the rest of it someday. I hope we meet again, maybe I could tell you the story about the Kalar. I don’t like it, but maybe you can help me with that. Until that day comes.  
_Jacalyn’_ _

__

__

__Time smiled despite himself, she really was just a child. A smart child, but still a child. It was hard to believe. The others were looking at each other, as if having a silent debate._ _

__“Are we really going to trust the guesswork of someone who wasn’t honest with us at the beginning?” Warriors asked._ _

__“Did you forget how broken she looked when Four collapsed, How much would it hurt now? Don’t heroes help people?” Sky argued, something he rarely did._ _

__Time held up the journal, “The letter said the first few pages would be fine. How about we give it a try. I would rather think we gave it a shot.”_ _

__“There was a period that I knew I was crossing a line,” Four spoke up, the memory was fuzzy, but the feeling was clear, “it was right before I had confronted Jacalyn. If we look out for that we might be fine to read it even if it’s not a distance thing.”_ _

__“I have my doubts, but I trust you guys judgement, let's give it a try.” Twilight kept his gaze down. The others mumbled their agreements. It was decided, Time opened up the journal._ _

__It started slow. Amila explaining how Jacalyn ended up on her island, alone and confused. Soon though it was clear, things were not good. A storm, fights, more people, Jacalyn breaking down on multiple occasions. The final entry was from Jacalyn, all alone on a page near the back of the book. A simple paragraph saying ‘someone knows the truth’._ _

__The heroes could do nothing with the information now, but their minds raced away, leading them towards the answer that someone out there knew. Wild kept the journal and while the Heroes walk they would sometimes read it, just to remind them somewhere out there Jacalyn was sailing the sea with a crew. One day the heroes would figure out to help them. One day._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is the last chapter, I hit everything I really wanted to, well except one thing. That's for the epilogue. Haha don't worry I have it all planned out so it shouldn't take long to write out. I will say a bit of closing things at the end of the next chapter so, Until then. I hope you enjoyed the rambling of a madman.


	7. Someone Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details may have been forgotten, the core of the story usual remains. Oh lookie, mostly dialogue, better run away while you still can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue of sorts, it's not meant to really answers questions but to tell a story, one that was the base for at least half of this story. If you guys catch any mistakes in this or previous chapters please point them out so I can go back and fix them!

Aryll climbed up the ladder to her lookout, Jacalyn was watching the Rito fly away. Jacalyn still had a glassy look on her face, even as she turned to smile at Aryll. “They said it be delivered as fast as possible. Are they going to start heading this way?”

Jacalyn nodded, “Yeah, its for the best they get back soon.”

Aryll nodded, fully understanding. Jacalyn had been more quiet since her ship left, as if it took a part of her with it.

“Would you like the hear a story?”

Aryll gave a confused smile, “Of course.”

Jacalyn sat down, leaning against the railing. Aryll sat down in front of her, leaning close.

“Long ago, the three goddesses created the world….”

“I know this story!” Aryll interrupted. “It’s pass down on this island! Brother also told me their names! Din… Farore… and ...”

“Nayru.” Jacalyn supplied.

“Yeah!”

Jacalyn laughed, “It’s a pretty popular story across the sea. But there is a lot more to it than that.”

“They left the Triforce as a parting gift.”

“Correct, but that’s not all. They left the world in the hands of Gods. Hylia and Demise. Light and dark. The Triforce was made so that the Gods themselves could not use its power. Demise created an army to take the Triforce by force to create the world in his own image. Some people created a boat, escaping the chaos by sailing far into the Sea. They had no clue what was going on between the Gods, the only sought to keep their small community alive.”

“That doesn’t sound fun.” Aryll was hoping for a happy story of adventure like she usually told. Aryll began to wonder what brought this up?

“It wasn’t. The people were faced with many hardships. One day a giant storm hit the ship, treating to tear it apart. It was then a presence showed itself to the people. It offered to make a deal. It would give the ship protection for the cost of the people. Those who boarded and wanted to stay would be forced to stay forever. They wouldn’t be able to leave the ship.”

“They’d be stuck at sea forever?” Aryll tucked her legs in close, hugging them.

Jacalyn nodded, “The people weren’t planning on stepping on land for a long while, so they took the deal. The creature bond the people with the ship, then left.”

Jacalyn sent a longing glance at the sea before turning back and continuing, “They lived like this for generations. It was fine, they were able to make a living. Centuries passed before it started to drag them down. The children wanted to explore the mountains and deserts they heard about during the times the ship ported in small villages. Another storm hit. They weren’t worried, knowing the deal protected them, but they were surprised to see the outline of a creature. They had heard of the deal, but none of them had ever seen the creature. It offered a new deal. Instead of binding the entire crew to the ship, it would be a singular person. The new catch was you could never remember or find out about the deal afterwards.”

Jacalyn let out a cold laugh, her eyes even more hazy then when she started the story. She tapped a finger to her head as if to make a point, “This generation was smarter. They hesitated making the deal. They didn’t want to condemn anyone to the sea, but they also didn’t want to be stuck with that fate either. It was then that a girl, a girl they had found at sea stepped up. She offered to take the deal before the rest of the crew could argue.”

Aryll thought about it for a moment, “Why would she do that?”

The other merely shrugged and closed her eyes, “Maybe she thought she didn’t matter to the world, maybe her dream was to sail the sea forever. No one knew to ask, and I doubt she knew at that moment. The ship woke up the next day without the memory of the deal that was just made or the deal that was made centuries ago. The crew slowly started leaving the ship, leaving the girl alone.”

“That’s…. that sounds awful…” Aryll couldn’t imagine being bound to a ship, unable to go far inland.

“They say she still sails the sea, bound to her ship till the day she dies.”

“I bet my brother could help her.”

Jacalyn quickly turned to face Aryll, her eyes seeming brighter. “What?”

“My brother. He saved all of the Great Sea! I bet if they ran into each other he’d help her too.” Aryll stood tall, smiling at her. “Heroes help people. That's what they do.”

Jacalyn smiled, “That means you’re a hero too ya know.”

Aryll blushed, “You think?”  
Jacalyn moved to stand up straight, stretching her back as she did so, “You’ve helped me, so I believe so.” Jacalyn's eyes trailed off, narrowing. “Is that something over there?”

Aryll looked and didn’t see anything per say, but had a strange feeling, “I’m not sure.” Already climbing down the ladder Aryll told the other she was going to check it out. The other told her to be careful. The story already fading from her mind, Aryll headed to bridge leading to the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honestly, I don't think I'll write all to much Fan fiction for LinkedUniverse, I'm afraid I'll interpret the characters wrong, and there is a lot of them. I can write original short stories all day because those characters are part of my head, I know everything about them, I guess that's why I focused more on the original characters. I have a lot of short things written for my original characters so if you liked them, look out for those. I'm not completely proud of this, but I did enjoy attempting to get this story across. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I will add a link to the first chapter to a doodle I drew of the Kalar's crew. Other than that I think this is where I say farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a basic idea of what the original characters look like ( https://kittygamer429.tumblr.com/post/188637633952/ive-finished-what-was-meant-to-be-a-short ) I drew them


End file.
